Some cool warrior names
by Maplepelt
Summary: Names for warriors. Please give some names I could use, just the first part. Thank you!I do not own warriors!
1. Apple

**I do not own Warriors or any of these names!! **(_Sniff) How sad._

Applepelt

Appleear (_An apple has ears??)_

Appletooth

Applefang

Appleseed

Applepool

Applebottomjeans (_I am not a big fan of this song)_

Applebreeze (_This makes no sense)_

Applenose (_This sort of makes sense)_

Appleflower

Appletail _(Wow. I never new apple had tails)_

Appleleaf (_This is a perfect medicine cat name)_

Appleflight (_If apples can fly, why do they let us eat them?)_

Applepool_ (A pool of apples…)_

Appleeye_ (I think that means your eyes look like apples)_

Appledapple (_Hey that rhymes!)_

Appleface (_That should be an insult_)

Applebreeze (_That makes no sense to me)_

_I need names so please review and also go to Cooleo Warrior names cuz they ar better than mine!_


	2. Frost

I do not own Warriors or these names

Frostclaw

Frostflower

Frosteye

Frostgaze (_Sounds scary)_

Frostpelt

Frostfur _(Sounds familiar)_

Frostwing

Frostleaf (_Love this one)_

Frostpool (_See above)_

Frosttail

Frostwhisker

Frostfoot

Frostsong

Froststorm

Frostheart _(Scary)_

Frostface

Frostecho

Frostsky

_Please review! I need more ideas! Thank you very much people or cats or whatever you are!_


	3. Twilight

I Not Own Warriors Or These Names

Special thanks to Twilightwing for the suggestion!

Twilightwing _(Sounds familiar)_

Twilightgaze _(This isn't to bad)_

Twilightsky

Twilighteyes (_This one is kind of stupid)_

Twilightclaw

Twilightfang

Twilighttail

Twilightsong _(Love this one)_

Twilightstream 

Twilightpool (_This sounds weird but I still love it!)_

Twilightwhisker

Twilightstorm

Twilightheart

Twilightface

Twilightfur

Twilightbreeze (_Makes sense)_

Twilightcloud

Twilightleaf (_I love this one too!)_

Thanks again Twilightwing!


	4. Thunder

**I do not and ever will own warriors!**

Thunderpelt

Thunderstreak

Thundereyes

Thunderfur

Thunderflight

Thunderleaf

Thunderpool

Thunderfeather

Thundercrow

Thundertail

Thunderfire

Thundercloud

Thunderheart

Thunderface

Thunderstorm

Thunderspots

Thunderdapple

**Send in those reviews people! I need suggestions! If you don't I will send a Scourge after you! Thanks!**


	5. Black

**Thank you Twilightwing for the names!**

Blackfoot _(Ew. Gross much)_

Blackpelt

Blackclaw

Blackfur

Blacktooth (_There's this new thing called toothpaste you know)_

Blackeye (_Someone got into a fight)_

Black sky (_A bad omen from StarClan)_

Blackbreeze (_Does this make sense?)_

Blackstream (_Pollution is a bad thing)_

Blackcloud

Blackwing

Blackface _(This cat needs to groom itself)_

Blackwhisker

Blackheart (_I would hate to meet this cat)_

Blacktail

Black fang (_See Blacktooth)_

Blackleg (_I made this one from Spiderleg in the second series)_

Blackpool (_See Blackstream)_

Blacknose

**Thanks again Twilightwing! I need at least 3 reviews and I won't write anymore until I do! Click the Blue-green button that says submit review right now!**


	6. Pine

**Thank you Glitterpaw!! I hope you like the names!**

Pineclaw (_This one is okay)_

Pinecloud (_What?)_

Pinestorm (_A storm in a pine tree?)_

Pineheart

Pinewhisker (_Weird...)_

Pinesong 

Pinestream

Pineleaf

Pinefeather _(This one makes no sense to me)_

Pineface (_Sounds like someone needs to shave)_

Pinetail (_ Uh…)_

Pinepool (_Wow… um…)_

Pineneedle

Pinepelt (_I guess this means someone has a brown pelt)_

Pinefur

Pinetooth

Pineflight _(This makes no sense!)_

Pinewing (_See above)_

**This is the hardest name I've done so far but it was a good challenge! Thanks again Glitterpaw! The rest of you, review! Come on, its not hard people!!**


	7. Moon

**Once again thank you Moonstar777 for another great name!!**

Moonspirit

Moonleaf

Moonspots (_I love this one)_

Moonclaw

Moonpool (_Sounds familiar)_

Moonpelt

Moonflight

Moonsong (_This would be a great queen name)_

Moonfeather (_See above)_

Moonstorm

Moonwing

Moonstream

Moongaze

Moonflower (_See Moonfeather)_

Moonbeam

Mooneye (_Eyes as big as moons)_

Moonheart

Moonface _(See above)_

Moongaze

**Once again Thank you! Also, I DO NOT OWN THESE NAMES! Please Review**


	8. Sun

**Thank you Moonstar777 and I hope you like the names!**

Sunstripe (_This is a cool name)_

Sunear

Sunpelt (_This one is cool)_

Sunfur

Sunspot (_I love this one)_

Sunheart _(This one sounds cool)_

Suntail

Sunfeather

Suncloud (_I am not sure if this one makes sense)_

Sunfoot

Sunfang

Suntooth (_See above comment)_

Sunleaf (_This is my favorite)_

Sunpool (_This one is kind of boring)_

Sunflight

Sunstorm

Sunsong _(This one is more likely to be used as a she-cat name)_

Sunwing

Sunclaw (_This is more likely a toms name)_

**Thank you once again! Keep reviewing please!!**


	9. Star

_**Thank you Moonstar777 for the Third time! w00t!! AWESOMENESS! **_

_**Lets hope this cat never becomes leader. **_**XD **_**I do not own these names!**_

Stargaze

Starshine

Starspots

Starfeather

Starglow

Starburst

Stareyes

Starear

Starclaw

Starpelt

Starstorm

Starsong

Starfur

Startooth

Starfoot

Startail

Starpool

Starleaf

Starstripe

_**Thanks again!! Please Review!**_


	10. Gold

_**GO Moonstar777!! YAY!! AWESOME!! COOL!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE NAMES!**_

Goldflight

Goldpool (_This one is cool)_

Goldleaf (_This is one is kind of boring)_

Goldsong _(My favorite)_

Goldfeather

Goldstorm

Goldnose

Goldpelt (_This cat grooms daily)_

Goldfur

Goldclaw

Goldfoot

Goldear

Goldwing _(Love this one)_

Goldfang

Goldtooth

Goldstream

Goldtail

Goldspots (_This one is my second favorite)_

_**Thank you again Moonstar777 **_


	11. Silver

_**THANK YOU MOONSTAR777 !! YOU ARE AWESOME!! 5**__**th**__** TIME PEOPLE!**_

_**!!I DO NOT OWN THESE NAMES!!**_

Silverpelt

Silverstream

Silverfang

Silvertooth

Silverfur

Silverclaw

Silverear

Silvertail

Silverwing

Silverflower

Silverheart

Silverwhisker

Silversong

Silversky

Silvercloud

Silverface

Silverveil

Silverspirit

Silverwhisp

_**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU!! Please review people!**_


	12. Fox

_**Thank you naruhina4ever321 for the wonderful names! I do not own any of these names, SO STOP ASKING!!**_

Foxtail _(This one sounds cool)_

Foxeye

Foxclaw (_It would be cool if a she-cat was named this)_

Foxleg

Foxsong

Foxfeather (_I never new a fox was a type of bird)_

Foxwing

Foxfang

Foxtooth

Foxear

Foxfur

Foxpelt

Foxfire (_The real definition to this word is an eerie glow produced by fungi)_

Foxcloud (_An orange cloud or a cloud shaped like a fox)_

Foxfoot

Foxmuzzle

Foxspirit

Foxheart 

_**Thanks again!! Please review!!**_


	13. Rose

_**Thank you again naruhina4ever321 for the awesome names!!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE NAMES PEOPLE!! **_

Rosepetal

Rosetail _(Sounds familiar_

Roseear

Rosewing _(Sounds awesome)_

Rosethorn

Rosenose (_Hey it rhymes) _

Rosefur

Rosepelt

Rosestorm _(Sounds cool)_

Roseswirl

Roseheart _(No comment)_

Roseclaw

Rosefang

Rosetooth

Rosemist _(Love this one even if it doesn't make sense)_

Rosefire (_See above)_

Roseleaf (_See above)_

Rosepool (_See above)_

_**I love doing this one. Thanks again. Review people or else Tigerstar will haunt you!**_


	14. Shadow

_**Thank you again naruhina4ever321!! 3**__**rd**__** time people!! w00t!**_

_**I do not own these names! Sad… I know… **__-sniff-_

Shadowpelt (_Love this one)_

Shadowheart (_See above)_

Shadoweye _(I never want to meet that gaze)_

Shadowspirit (_Scary shiver)_

Shadowstream

Shadowear

Shadowclaw (_Now THIS name is cool)_

Shadowfur _(Wow.. Now this name is disturbing)_

Shadowsoul 

Shadowtail

Shadowfang

Shadowfall (_I tried to make it sound like Birchfall)_

Shadowstorm (_Awesomeness)_

Shadowpool (_Sweet!)_

Shadowleaf _(Love it!!)_

Shadowfeather

Shadowcrow

Shadowwhisker

Shadowfire (_Sounds cool)_

_**Thank you again **__**naruhina4ever321!! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Ice

_**Thank you again naruhina4ever321!! 4**__**th**__** time everyone! I do not own these names! **_

Iceflower (_Great queen name)_

Icegaze _(Love this one!)_

Icewind

Icepool _(Love it)_

Iceleaf (_Awesome)_

Iceheart _(Sweet!)_

Icefall

Iceclaw

Iceeye

Icepelt

Icefur

Icestorm _(This should be Hailstorm) _

Icesoul

Icespirit

Icecloud _(kind of boring)_

Icetail

Icesong _(love it)_

Iceswirl

Icefang _(My favorite)_

_**Thank you again!! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!**_


	16. Seifer

_**Thank you Seiferclaw for the cool names! The rest of you who sent in names I am sorry If I hadn't posted yours yet but I am trying hard. I do not own these names!**_

Seiferclaw (Sounds familiar)

Seifertail

Seifergaze (Cool)

Seiferstorm (Sounds weird)

Seiferpelt

Seiferfur

Seiferwing

Seiferfeather (Too many f's and e's)

Seiferheart

Seifereye

Seifersky (Awesome!!)

Seifercloud (This one is kind of stupid)

Seiferspirit

Seifernose

Seiferleg

Seiferleaf (My favorite!)

Seafaring (Love this one!)

Seiferbreeze

_**Thanks again! Please review!**_


	17. Blue

_**Thank you Seiferclaw!! I do not own these names!**_

Bluefur (Sounds familiar)

Blueeye

Bluespirit (Sad spirit)

Bluepelt

Blueclaw

Bluegaze

Bluespots (Love this one!)

Bluebreeze

Bluestream (Kind of plain)

Blueheart (Sad heart)

Bluepool

Blueleaf (My favorite!)

Bluefeather

Blueflower

Bluecloud (Awesome name)

Blueleg

Bluefire (I have seen one of these before!)

Bluetail

Bluewhisker

Blueberry (So obvious)

Bluenose

_**Thanks again! Please Review!**_


	18. Red

_**Thank you Seiferclaw!! Third time! I do not own any of these names!**_

Redclaw

Redeye

Redfur

Redtail _(Sounds familiar)_

Redwhisker

Redleg

Redflower _(Evil flower!)_

Redmoon

Redstripe _(Cool name)_

Redpool _(Sounds like a pool of blood)_

Redleaf _(EVIL LEAF!)_

Redspots

Rednose _(Sounds like a bloody nose)_

Redbud

Redbone

Redear

Redbelly

Redstep

Redstorm _(Bloody storm)_

Redheart

_**Thanks again!! Please review!!**_


	19. Yellow

_**Thank you Seiferclaw! I do not own these names.**_

Yellowfang

Yellowpelt

Yellowfur

Yellowwind

Yelloweye

Yellowleaf

Yellowcrow

Yellownose

Yellowberry

Yellowbelly

Yellowhead

Yellowthroat

Yellowweed

Yellowstone

Yellowfin

Yellowleg

Favorites:

Yellowleaf

Yellowfang

Yellowberry

_**Thanks again and from now on I wont post comments but put down my favorites.**_


	20. Dawn

_**Thank you Seiferclaw! I do not own these names!**_

Dawnflower

Dawnpool

Dawnmist

Dawnshadow

Dawnfur

Dawnstream

Dawnmoon

Dawnstripe

Dawnleaf

Dawnface

Dawnsky

Dawncloud

Dawnberry

Dawnthorn

Dawnwind

Dawnbreeze

Dawnbird

Favorites:

Dawnsky

Dawnbreeze

Dawnleaf

Thanks again. Please review! And for those who noticed this is against the ToS, well I don't care! I am gonna keep on writing!! XP


	21. Flare

**Thank you Seiferclaw!! I do not own these names!**

Flaresky

Flaregaze

Flaretail

Flareclaw

Flarecloud

Flaresong

Flarewind

Flarespirit

Flarelight

Flarespark

Flarespots

Flareswirl

Flarefur

Flarepelt

Flarewhisker

Flareface

Favorites:

Flaresky

Flaresong

Flarespots

**Thanks again! Please review!**


	22. Falcon

_**Thank you Aster!! Sorry it took so long. I do not own these names!**_

Falconbeak

Falcontalon

Falconfoot

Falconfeather

Falconwing

Falconspots

Falconeye

Falcongaze

Falconfire

Falconwind

Falcontail

Falcontooth

Falconfang

Falconheart My favorites:

Falconwing

Falconspirit Falconsong 

Falconfur

Falconpelt

Falconbreeze

Falconsong

Falconfur

_**Once again, thank you. Please review.**_


	23. Mist

_**Thanks Aster! I do not own these names!**_

Mistsky

Mistcloud

Mistleaf

Mistpool

Miststream

Mistgaze

Mistwhisker

Mistfoot

Mistnose

Mistheart

Miststorm

Mistclaw

Mistfeather

Mistfur

Mistpelt

Mistfang

Mistflower

My favorites:

Mistleaf

Mistcloud

Mistfeather

_**Thanks again Aster! Review please.**_


	24. Pebble

**Thanks again Aster! I do not own these names!**

Pebblestream

Pebblepool

Pebblemoss

Pebbleflower

Pebblesky

Pebblebounce

Pebblesplash

Pebbledash

Pebblefoot

Pebblenose

Pebblewind

Pebblebreeze

Pebbleeye

Pebblesand

Pebblefur

Pebbleheart

Pebblestorm

My Favorites:

Pebblebounce

Pebblesplash

Pebblesand

_**Thanks again! Please review.**_


	25. Raven

**Thank you Aster! I do not own these names.**

Ravenflight

Raventalon

Ravenfoot

Ravenbeak

Ravenscreech

Ravenwing

Ravenfeather

Raveneye

Ravengaze

Ravenfur

Ravensky

Ravenheart

Ravencloud

Ravenleaf

Raventail

Ravenwhisker

Ravenstorm

My favorites:

Ravenleaf

Ravenscreech

Ravenflight

_**Thanks again. Please review.**_


	26. Splash

_**Thank you Aster for all the names! I do not own any of these names!!**_

Splashstream

Splashpool

Splashsky

Splashcloud

Splashheart

Splashwhisker

Splashfur

Splashtail

Splashpelt

Splashstorm

Splashfire

Splashclaw

Splashfeather

Splashface

Splashtooth

Splashfang

Splashleg

My favorites:

Splashleaf

Splashpool

Splashfur

_**Thanks again! Please review.**_


	27. Lily

_**Thank you Glitterpaw!! I do not own these names!**_

Lilyflower

Lilypad

Lilypool

Lilystream

Lilysky

Lilybreeze

Lilywind

Lilyleaf

Lilyfeather

Lilytail

Lilynose

Lilycloud

Lilygaze

Lilytooth

Lilyheart

Lilystorm

Lilyeye

Lilyclaw

My Favorites:

Lilywind

Lilybreeze

Lilyleaf

_**Thanks again! Please review!**_


	28. Spot

_**Thank you Glitterpaw! The names are awesome! I do not own these names!**_

Spotclaw

Spotstream

Spotstone

Spotheart

Spotfur

Spotpelt

Spottail

Spotfang

Spottooth

Spotfoot

Spotfeather

Spotleaf

Spotpool

Spotbelly

Spotear

Spotstripe

My favorites:

Spotstripe

Spottail

Spotstream

_**Thanks again Glitterpaw! Please Review.**_


	29. Quail

_**Thank you very much Glitterpaw! I do not own these names!**_

Quailwing

Quailfeather

Quailfoot

Quailtalon

Quailbeak

Quailtail

Quailpelt

Quailfur

Quailspots

Quailbreeze

Quailheart

Quailclaw

Quailstorm

Quailsky

Quailcloud

Quailnose

Quailberry

My Favorites:

Quailtail

Quailbeak

Quailfeather

_**Thanks again! Please review.**_


	30. Robin

**Thank you Glitterpaw! I do not own these names!**

Robinwing

Robinfeather

Robinbeak

Robinfoot

Robinsky

Robinheart

Robincloud

Robinflight

Robinbreeze

Robintalon

Robinfoot

Robinwhisker

Robinfire

Robinstorm

Robinclaw

Robinfur

Robinpelt

My Favorites:

Robinflight

Robinheart

Robinfur

_**Thanks again!! Please review.**_


	31. Fawn

_**Thank you Glitterpaw! I do not own these names!!**_

Fawnfur

Fawnpelt

Fawnsky

Fawngaze

Fawneye

Fawnear

Fawnnose

Fawncloud

Fawnspots

Fawnstripes

Fawnswirl

Fawnwhisker

Fawnfang

Fawntooth

Fawnfire

Fawnstorm

Fawnfire

My Favorites:

Fawnspots

Fawnfur

Fawncloud

**Thank you Glitterpaw!! Please review.**


	32. Dove

**Thank you Glitterpaw!! I do not own these names!!**

Dovewing

Dovefeather

Doveeye

Dovegaze

Dovesky

Doveleaf

Doveheart

Dovetalon

Doveflurry

Dovestorm

Doveflower

Dovetooth

Doveflight

Dovetail

Doveclaw

Dovecloud

Dovefoot

My Favorites:

Doveflight

Dovewing

Doveleaf

**Thanks again! Please review!!**


	33. Sparkle

**Thank you so much Glitterpaw!! I do not own these names!!**

Sparklesky

Sparklewing

Sparklefeather

Sparkleleaf

Sparklepool

Sparklefire

Sparkletail

Sparklecloud

Sparklestorm

Sparklesand

Sparklefur

Sparklepelt

Sparkleclaw

Sparkleflower

Sparkleheart

Sparklenose

Sparklefrost

My Favorites:

Sparklefrost

Sparklepool

Sparklestorm

**Thanks again!! Please review!**


	34. Lavender

_**Thank you Glitterpaw!! I do not own these names!!**_

Lavendergaze

Lavendercloud

Lavenderfrost

Lavenderice

Lavenderheart

Lavenderclaw

Lavenderflower

Lavenderpelt

Lavenderfur

Lavenderstorm

Lavenderfire

Lavendersand

Lavenderleaf

Lavenderpool

Lavenderstream

Lavendersquirrel

Lavenderfeather

Lavenderwing

My Favorites:

Lavenderfeather

lavenderleaf

Lavenderfrost

Thanks again. Please review!


	35. Mallow

**Thank you Glitterpaw! I loved the names!! I do not own these names!**

Mallowfur

Mallowpelt

Mallowsky

Mallowherb

Mallowbelly

Mallowwhisker

Mallowheart

Mallowfang

Mallowcloud

Mallowleaf

Mallowstem

Mallowfrost

Mallowflower

Mallowclaw

Mallowear

Mallowface

Mallowspots

My Favorites:

Mallowfrost

Mallowleaf

Mallowsky

**Thanks again!! Please review.**


	36. River

**Thanks Wolffeather777 for the name!! I do not own these names!!**

Riverberry

Rivercloud

Riversky

Riverpool

Riverclaw

Riverfur

Rivergaze

Rivereye

Riverpelt

Riverheart

Riverleaf

Rivershrew

Riverwhisker

Riverweed

Riverhead

Riverear

Rivermist

Riverspots

My Favorites:

Rivermist

Riverleaf

Riverspots

**Thanks again Wolffeather777! Please review people!!**


	37. Authors note

**A/N: People! I am going to make a different story with the names and it will be called Sweet warrior names!! So don't expect any more chapters on this one!! **

**And don't forget to visit another cool place to get warrior names, Cooleo Warriors names and too cool warrior names!! **

**Your favorite cat,**

**Maplepelt**


End file.
